militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
170 (Infrastructure Support) Engineer Group
| branch = * Corps of Royal Engineers | type = Engineers | size = Group | command_structure = 8 Engineer Brigade | garrison = Chetwynd Barracks | nickname = 170 Infra Sp Engr Gp | website = 170 Infra Sp Engr Gp }} 170 (Infastructure Support) Engineer Group is an engineering command of the British Army's Corps of Royal Engineers. The group is currently the highest numbered command of the British Army, although formed earlier then some of the other commands. The group was first formed as the Military Works Force, but later reformed following the 2002 field army re-organisation. Today the group controls all of the STREs of the army in addition to 20 Works Group (Air Support), Royal Monmouthshire Militia, and the command squadron 43 HQ and Support Squadron. History Military Works Force In 1978, following the 1975 Mason Review, the Military Works Force was formed at Chetwynd Barracks to control the Corps of Royal Engineers's works groups. The command as a result controlled the specialist engineering units and helped in commanding and providing those special services. The group was originally formed with the control of just two CREsCRE - Command, Royal Engineers each with three STREs,STRE - Specialist Team, Royal Engineers but this force was later expanded. At one time, the command controlled 530 STRE (Maintenance), but it is unknown when this STRE was formed, disbanded, and assigned to the group.Watson and Rinaldi, p. 218 The four CREs of the command included; * Command Headquarters, Chetwynd Barracks * 62 Chief Engineer Command (Works) utilities, water development, and well drilling * 63 Chief Engineer Command (Works) power generation and distribution, originally utilities and force protection * 64 Chief Engineer Command (Works) fuel production, and distribution * 65 Chief Engineer Command (Works) (V) infrastructure, railway and ports infrastructure lines of communications 170 Engineer Group In 2003, the 2003 Delivering Security in a Changing World reforms were announced, which dramatically reformed the British Army as a whole, but more importantly the way the army was structured. By 2005, engineer groups were regulated and renamed, one the changes being the MWF's renaming as 170 (Infrastructure Support) Engineer Group and placed under the 8th Force Engineer Brigade. In addition to the changed of the group, the CRE units were re-titled as Works Groups. The name was also brought to represent the group as a military organisation rather than a civil organisation.Watson and Rinaldi, p.267 Between 2005 and present, the group saw many units come and go, they included; * 20 Works Group (Air Support) (2015—Present) * 62 Works Group (2008—Present) * 63 Works Group (2008—Present) * 64 Works Group (2008—Present) * 66 Works Group (2008—Present) * 67 Works Group (2011—2015) under Army 2020 * 65 Works Group (V) (2011—Present) * Royal Monmouthshire Militia RE (2013—????) before 2015 * Provisional Reconstruction Team (Operation Herrick) During the sub-groups' time within the engineer group, many saw themselves take on a territorial, later reserve, specialist team. Following the initial Army 2020 reforms, each works group control a reserve specialist team regularly, as apposed to randomly for deployments. Following these initial reforms, the group was due to take control of the Royal Monmouthshire Militia, but this was reverted in 2015 when the refine announced they were to move under control of Headquarters Royal Engineers, 3rd (United Kingdom) Division. In 2015, the Army 2020 Refine was published, as an "updated chapter" to the initial Army 2020 reform. Under this refine, the group HQ is to move to Gamcock Barracks. The group HQ is also due to have a decrease of 9 personnel. Following the initial reforms and refines, the group now has the following full structure;Watson and Rinaldi, p. 338 * Group Headquarters, Chetwynd Barracks (Moving to Gamecock Barracks by 2021) ** 43 Headquarters and Support Squadron, Chetwynd Barracks (Moving to Gamecock Barracks by 2021) * 20 Works Group (Air Support), RAF Wittering ** Group HQ and 529 Airfield STRE ** 531 STRE, RAF Waddington ** 532 STRE, RAF Coningsby ** 533 STRE, RAF Wattisham ** 534 STRE, RAF Marham * 62 Works Group, Chetwynd Barracks (Providing water support) (Moving to Gamecock Barracks by 2021) ** 519 STRE (Works) ** 523 STRE (Works) ** 521 STRE (Water Development) ** 506 STRE (Water Infastructure) (V) * 63 Works Group, Chetwynd Barracks (Providing power support) (Moving to Gamecock Barracks by 2021) ** 518 STRE (Works) ** 523 STRE (Works) ** 528 STRE (Power) ** 504 STRE (Power Infrastructure) (V) * 64 Works Group, Chetwynd Barracks (Fuel support) (Moving to Gamecock Barracks by 2021) ** 516 STRE (Bulk Petroleum) ** 524 STRE (Works) ** 527 STRE (Works) ** 503 STRE (Fuels Infrastructure) (V) * 65 Works Group (V), Chetwynd Barracks (Infrastructure support) (Moving to Gamecock Barracks by 2021) ** 507 STRE (Railway Infastructure) (V) ** 508 STRE (Works) (V) ** 509 STRE (Works Infastructure) (V) ** 525 STRE (Works) (V) ** 526 STRE (Works) (V) * 66 Works Group, Chetwynd Barracks (Air support) (Moving to Gamecock Barracks by 2021) ** 517 STRE (Works) ** 522 STRE (Works) ** 530 STRE (Materials) ** 510 STRE (Air Infastructure) (V) Notes References Sources * Watson, Graham E, and Richard A Rinaldi. The Corps of Royal Engineers: Organisation and Units 1889-2018. Tiger Lilly Books, 2018. Category:Groups of the British Army Category:Engineer Groups of the British Army Category:Military units and formations of the British Army Category:Military units and formations established in 1978